You're my life
by katieeblaah
Summary: This is just what I think happened between Claire and Shane after page 332 of Ghost Town. Fluff. May contain spoilers for Ghost Town. One-shot. R&R


**A/N: **This fanfic is just a one-shot that I thought of while I was reading Ghost Town. It's just what I think happened between Shane and Claire after page 332. Mostly fluff between Shane and Claire. **May contain spoilers for Ghost Town**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're my life<strong>

_Claire nodded and went up the steps. Shane raised his head, and their eyes met. She held out her hand._

_After a long moment, he took it and stood up. "You know, even when I didn't know you, I wanted to know you," he said. "So I guess you're stuck with me. Sorry"_

"_I'm not," Claire said, and led him upstairs._

She took him to her room.

"Are you okay?" Claire turned to ask Shane as soon as she had closed her room's door. He was sitting down on her bed, motioning for her to join him. She did.

"No" Shane replied in a mere whisper. Claire took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just so real now, you know? He wasn't as bad as I thought he was Claire; maybe I should have treated him better," Shane continued.

Claire sighed. She should have known that Shane would put himself down somehow over his father's death.

"Shane, he treated you horribly. Don't forget that. It's not your fault for hating him; so don't blame yourself for it. Deep down you know you've always loved him, and I'm pretty sure that Frank knew that too" Claire replied.

Shane rested his head lightly on Claire's.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Shane told her softly. This made Claire smile.

"That's because I love you too much to ever want to witness your misery," She replied, still maintaining her smile.

Shane repositioned his head so that he could kiss Claire's. "I love you too," He said with a smile.

Those words nearly made Claire faint; she'd missed them, she'd missed him. Claire felt her eyes become teary.

"Oh god Shane, I've missed you so much" Claire exclaimed, completely losing the strong composure that she'd kept in place for the last few days. She threw herself into his arms, and wept into his shirt. Shane laced his fingers through her hair and hugged her like she was his life.

Which, she kind of was.

"Claire, it's okay, I'm here" Shane said soothingly, making Claire pull away and look into his eyes. Claire reached out and rested her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her touch.

"I always knew I loved you," Claire started, "But I never realised how much until I lost you. But it's not just that, I need you too. I can't imagine life without you". As she admitted her feelings, she felt a blush creep up her neck and reveal itself. Suddenly, Shane's lips were on Claire's, hungry but sweet. Their kiss was full of so much emotion that it overwhelmed Claire; it was pure love.

Eventually they broke apart, but they still kept close.

"I'm sorry for forgetting Claire. I'm sorry for making you hurt. But mainly, I'm sorry for how I treated you," Shane said, looking down slightly in shame.

Claire put her index finger under his chin, making him meet her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and you treated me fine. You reacted how anyone would if they were in your situation" Claire replied with a smile.

"I didn't believe you though, and god some of the things I said to you…I'm sorry. Claire I really am." Shane finished with a small smile. Claire kissed him in reply, and soon they were lying horizontally on Claire's carefully made bed.

"Telling you what had happened to your family over those past three years was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life Shane. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, ever," Claire said once they had stopped kissing and snuggled further into Shane's embrace.

"It's okay. I can only imagine how hard it must have been to do that, especially with how I treated you" Shane replied, kissing Claire on the top of her head, "God, I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that. You're amazing Claire, so strong. That's why I love you; I love you so much"

Claire beamed. She loved every bit of this moment with Shane, no matter how lovey dovey Eve or Michael would have called it.

"I love you more" Claire challenged, winking at Shane. Shane's mouth was on hers once again, and in no time he was on top of her.

"Hardly Claire, I don't just love you, you're my life"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Please review :D  
>-katieeblaah xx<p> 


End file.
